athena's game
by rosaliesfavoritewerewolf
Summary: athena plays a game with aphrodite,hera,artemis,and ares


The athena ares and aphrodite look like the do in xena wicth i dont own,

Athena sat in her temple thinking about aphrodite she was so angry with me for no reson i didn't mean the dress she was was to tight it was a mistake.I thought it looked sexy on her realiy.

"Athena are you ready to say sorry to me",she said walking.I jumped up.

"yes umm aphrodite im realiy sorry i didn't mean it the way it came out i think you look so sexy in it i didn't mean you looked fat that was the farest thing form my mind",i said.

"wow thanks",she said rolling her eyes she fliped her blonde hair i sat down and crossed my legs i was trying nothing was good enough for her.

"what else do you want me to say",i asked eyeing her.

"something less off the top of your head like you've been thinking about it",she stuck her tounge out at me.

"what are you six",i said smileing.

"Atheeena",she wined.

"ok ok ok",i got up and huged her"what i meant to say was that dress huged each and everyone of your beautiful curves and in made you look more sexy then last night wicth by the way i didn't no that was posible.

"a little more heart",she said crossing her arms,WHAT more heart that was the best i could do in the time she was giveing me and then it dawned on me i knew what she wanted to hear.

"honey i was worng and you had every right to be mad at me because what i said was dumb and i should never had said it",i said she smiled and kissed me.

"you are forgiven",she turned away and started to walk off.

"yeah where are you going",i asked takeing a half step forward.

"i have stuff to do i'll see you later",she skiped away leaveing me speachless.

"i don't think i'll ever figur her out but i do love her",i said to myself oh i was so glad i had nothing to do today.

"athena",i heard a deep voice call my name.

"what is it ares",i said turning to see my brother with his arms cross and his two bushy eyebrows meaning in the middle.

"do you know what i just saw",he said walking over to me.

"i don't know what",i asked?

"i saw aphrodite",he growled.I just crossed my arms.

"oh do you want a cookie",i said make a mushy voice.

"no no well yes but not right nw anyway she didn't say hi to me.I gasped.

"great hera did you finaly figur out that the world doesn't revole around you",i said laughing.

"oh shut up why didn't she say hi"!

"i don't know she did say she had things to do".

"my god what if she doesn't like me"!!??!

"you mean like most people".

"everyone loves me",he said ingoreing me.

"and every weekend i go to the land of milk and honey for the up comeing harvest of honey plants",i said rolling my eyes.

"name one person who doesn't like me miss personaly",she said with a smug smile.

"well lets start with your mother then theres everone else but don't worry i still kind of like you",i said pating his shoulder.

"what ever i don't even like my mom any who where did aphrodite have to go"?

"im not sure but i do know im tired and wish to rest so go away".

"fine i have other importent things to do",he said leaveing as i was about to sit and rest for the rest of the evening apollo walked in.

"hello athena",his smooth voice followed though the whole temple.

"hello apollo",i said puting on a fake smile i was beat and wanted some quite time.

"have you seen ares",WHAT THE HADES was this some sick joke.

"he just left" ,i told him.

"oh sorry sis i didn't see him well have a good one",he left rather quickly wicth was a good thing so far who ever came in was looking for the person who just left i sat back in my chair i swer if someone walked though that door looking for apollo i would kill them.

"ATHENA WAKE UP",i heard a very high picthed voice yell i opend my eyes to see artemis looking angry"ive been trying to get you up for the last 10 minutes any way hera wants you".

"sinces when have you been doing herms job",i got up trying to walk but my legs felt to heavey to move so i took the easy way i was at the temple with im seconds i heard yelling and screaming man this better not be a hera vs zeus thing because i am getting pretty tried of this i walked in to see hera sreacming her head off zeus was followin her lead couldn't this happen some other time when hera saw me she damn near expoloed.

"yes yes i did tell that harlot of yours to keep her mouth shut",she said i was in no mood today.

"hera",i moad.

"no athena i saw her flirting with someone you should realiy keep her under control",she said smileing.

"you should talk",i said not even waiting to be dismissed i left falling on my thorwn i didn't have time to worry about aphrodite i trusted her i closed my eyes but sleep didn't seem to come.

"oh she looks to tried",i heard a small voice say i froced my eyes open to see aphrodite smileing at me.

"hi",i said i was so tired but i geuss that all day ive been waiting to see my little angle she walked up and sat on my lap she put her arm around my neck while i warped my arms around her wasit.

"i heard hera called me a harlot i also heard you stood up for me i just want you to know that i was not doing anything with anyone she's just a big fat green eyed monster",she said kissed my lips lightly.

"i know honey you don't have to prove anything i trust you",i said nuzzleing her neck she smelled so good.

"hahaha athena that tickles",she said giggleing so hard.

"i love you",i said looking at her.

"i love you two i love you so much i just love you",she said she huged me tight.

"come on lets go to bed",i said picking her up.

"i want to do some thing else",she said giggleing.

"its been along day",i said smileing.

-next day-  
What athena said stayed with me and i thought about it then i thought about her and then how much i wanted her i just wanted someone who will treat me right and i know that she would there was just one problem aphrodite that harlot sult took everything i wanted while not this time i stood up thinking of a way to get athena.

apov i sat up looking at athena who was sleeping peacefuly she desvired it i heard someone knocking at the door i didn't want to leave hey i didnt want to give atheny a bad warp ahh no that nick name wasn't going to stick so i got up giveing athena one last kiss.

As i walk to the door i couldn't help but think about athena and all the good things she done i was never leting her go i opend the door to see hera i didn't have time.

"oh aphrodite i came to say that im so sorry i didn't mean to be so rude for all the past things im sorry",she said she left with out saying antor word.I ran to athena.

"ATHENA WAKE UP",i said.

"ATHENA WAKE UP", i heard aphrodite yell she sounded so angery.

"honey whats worng",i asked?

"DID YOU TELL HERA TO SAY SORRY BECAUSE I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL PEOPLE TO SAY A UNSINCERE APOLOGY'S"!!

"no honey i didn't tell her to say that".

"REALIY SHE JUST SAID SORRY OUT OF THE BULE",she stormed out so angry i followed then she broke my heart.

"aphrodite i didn't tell her to say that".

"WHY CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF.....forget athena its over its done",she said walking to her temple.

"WAIT NO",i yelled placeing my hand out to try to stop her.

"NO DON'T CHASE ME DON'T SAY SORRY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE",she stormed off i walked into my temple and the anger started to seap thouht if she loved me why would it matter if i told hera to say sorry i heard a knock on the door.

"come in",i walked in she looked sad.

"athena im so sorry if i knew that me saying sorry would cause you two to berek up please forgive me.

"yes",i said she turned to leave.

"stop hera",she turned around.

"yes",she had a soft tiwkle in her eyes.

"please stay",i wanted my fathers wife im slowly walked over to my thorwen.

"come and sit please",i begged.

"where she said looking around".

"right with me",i said cocking my head to the side.

"on your lap",she asked.I noded my head yes and she walked over to me she sat on my lap and kissed me softly she knew what i wanted.

"please dont tell dad".

"i wont she pulled me closer and this we kissed longer with more passion my tounge expolored her perfect mouth more perfect then aphrodite she pulled me into the bed room.

-the next morning-  
i was cuddleing up to athena she was softly rubing my left arm wispering sweet nothings to me she made me feel loved but i had to go now i got dressed and said goodbye.

I wacthed hera leave and took in a deep breath aphrodite walked in and kissed me i just done it with hera and now aphrodite was here i grabed her and thorw her on my bed.

That was the best but i didn't want to get back togher with athena i kissed her chest then left not befor she slap my butt.

Wow hera and aphrodite in the same day that was just luck but next time it wasn't going to leave it to luck.

-in artemis's temple-  
I was sitting in my temple getting hotter and hotter thinking about athena i was moveing around trying to push away the feelings but i couldn't i jumped up and ran to her temple i was pounding on her door.

"come in",she yelled i ran in and luck had it she was naked laying in her bed.

"oh artemis come here",she said with a smug smile on her face i jumped oh her she riped off my dress and pind me on the bed now on top of me she started kissing my neck my hands slowly made my way down to her wasit.......

I laid with athena that was the best ive ever had she was rubing the nap of my neck it tickled i pushed off and got up i but one of her tunics on.

"i have to go",i said frowning.

"hey come back later but don't tell anyone".

"ok",i said walking out.

A month later athena was juggleing the three women nicely no one knew a thing because athena had this charm on her temple so you couldn't spy on anyone in it.

athena's ponit of view-  
I was laying on the couch when i heard someone at the door.

"come in",i called i saw ares enter he wasn't wearing a shirt and he sat at my feet.

"you said you where the only one who liked me and you where right".

"oh ares i didn't mean that no one liked i was jokeing but i do like you i mean your my brother".

"huss its ok",he grabed my ankles and pulled me closer i knew what he wanted i got on him and stardled his wasit,he roughly kissed me and stood up we made our way to my bedroom my know favrodite room in the house her though me on the bed hard and jumped on me riping off my colths i riped off his........

He held me kissing me saying sweet things to me.

"its getting late you should go",i said.

"i could stay the night".

"i know but i have a ton of work and im not going to get any sleep and on top of that i'll barly get to see you".

"oh ok",he got up and got dressed.

"ares don't tell anyone about us".

"why".

"because its just".

"i get it ok".

"by my love".

"bye".

I heard ares leave and heard someone else come in.

"whos there",i called i saw apollo enter him two i felt like aphrodite.

"why was ares here anyway",he said siting down.

"did you need something"?

"no i think im going to go",he left.  
________________________________________________ problems _______________________________________________________________________________

I walked into the court yard to see my four lovers hera aphrodite artemis and ares this was a problem they where all with diffent gods or goddess i was claim i knew better so i just sat the four of them looked at me but i paid no attoin to the i saw father walk in he sat next to me.

"athena i think hera is cheating on me",he said frowning.

"father don't you cheat on hera all the time i could see her getting fed up",i said glanceing at her.

"i know but its diffent",he said she scoffed and stomped off.

"ill go talk to her",i chased her to her temple where she had a twisted face she was so angery."hera".

"that jerk i hate him i hate him i hate him".

"ok come with me to my temple and we can talk there".

"talk or have sex",she said with tears in her eyes.

"talk",i said burshing her cheek.

"fine",she got up and we walked into my temple i sat her on my chair where i listen to her rant about father.

"hera its ok it will be ok".

"no it won't athena this feels worng i can't do this any more",she said i bowed my head preateing to care.

"ok if thats what make you happy",i said sounding like i was holding back tears.

"its going to be ok athena im going to go",she said getting up and going i waited about 20 mintues befor getting up.

"thats one less".

"one less what",i heard a smooth voice behind me.

"het aphrodite".

"you where playing us all".

"and whats it to you".

"all of us know everyone but hera how could you".

"and how could i not".

"athena how could you".

"look you all came to me for some TLC and who am i to turn you away like that would that be nice would that be fair i think not".

"have you done this befor".

"yeah".

"my god your a player i fell in love with a player".

"no you didn't you didn't love me".

"WHAT"!!!!!!

"if you loved me then why would you berek up with me because you thought that i told hera to say sorry to you wicth i didn't by the way and oh hey i never played you because that must be what your thinking right well i didn't".

"athena i"-

"not you get out leave and never come back".

"I-"

"GO",aphrodite left and i saw myself in the morrir my grey eyes my curvey body i felt numb i new what i was inside nothing but i was ok with nothing inside but i was still going to play and have fun.

END


End file.
